Seduction
by bimmok123
Summary: Based around the skills of Seduction, Naruko makes her mark on the world through a skill most find too 'immoral'. Can she make such a big impact on the world with her skills? Sorry for shitty Summary, swear the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers!**

**This is a new story I had thought up one day. I had looked around and I hadn't found any like it so I said what the hell and went and created it.**

**This story is centered around the skills of seduction. THAT DOES NOT MEAN THIS IS NOTHING BUT SMUT! Seduction is said to be a Key skill for Kunoichi, but I haven't seen any real seduction stories, and by real I mean with a full story line and all, not just pure lemon. There will be more lemon in this than in other stories but it will not be completely centered around it!**

**To be honest I'm not completely sure that it will even take off or not. I want to see how the first chapter goes before I make any big decisions on it.**

**So have fun! Read and Review please! Keeps flames to yourself, unless you believe it's true constructive criticism in which case you can ALWAYS private message me and I will get back to you as soon as I can all the while trying to fix what I screwed up (I know I'm not the best author in the world, duh!)**

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. Only time I feel like posting this as it gets tedious after a while so this covers for all other chapters posted.**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**Sandaime Hokage's POV**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

I've been around a long time. I've seen and fought in each of the great shinobi wars. I've seen generations of children birthed into the world only to grow up, and have children of their own. I've seen friends and loved ones die, both on the battlefield and off it. I was known as the Kami no Shinobi, one of the most powerful men in all of the Elemental Countries. I'm also known to be a rather smart man as well, if my moniker as the Kyōju is anything to go by.

But even now I'm completely stumped on what to do.

I heaved a sigh as I once again looked at the roster of freshly graduated genin. I had most of them placed in teams already, since there were normally set team styles I follow. This crop of genin looked to be some of the most promising of them all so far, and while that gave me great hope for the future of the village, it did not help me with dilemma.

Hoping something could give me inspiration on where to place this last genin, I looked around the meeting hall. With me were most of the jōnin that were currently in the village, barring those who are currently on duty. Most jōnin need to know which new teams there are, so that we could better utilize the talent of the village instead of having to do a lot of possible guess work; however the ones I was most interested in were the jōnin sensei.

Picking up my pipe, I used a small amount of Katon chakra to light the tobacco, and inhaled a large amount of the sweet smoke. I guess I had no choice but to ask for a little help from the jōnin sensei.

"Alright," I finally spoke after several minutes of silence. I made sure to use a tone that would have everyone's attention while keeping the volume at a decent level, "Most of the teams are currently placed together. I will however get to that in a moment. We currently have a single genin who I can't seem to place properly, so I'd like everyone's input on the subject."

I made sure to take a slow look around to each face. These were the men and women that I trusted, those who I would gladly lay my life down for. I could see that they each were going to take this seriously.

"Uzumaki Naruko." I stated simply, then sat back and watched as the entire room tensed up.

I didn't blame them at all for reacting the way they did. Naruko has been a bone of contention within the village since the Kyūbi attack fourteen years ago, though I will say a lot of the hatred in the village that was sent her way was primarily my fault.

I had wanted her to be seen as a hero, as it was the sacrifice of the life she could have had that had saved everyone. Instead they viewed her as the Kyūbi in human form, and as such treated her with nothing but hatred. It was due to this hatred that she was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three and, according to reports, lived on the streets for two full years on her own before being taken in by a well-respected retired kunoichi who ran a geisha house.

Since then, I've tried everything to get close to her as an apology. I had hoped to mend the bridges between her and the village; and I'm rather happy to say I have a decent relationship with her, almost like that of a granddaughter.

However whenever I met with her she seemed to just not care about the village's animosity towards her, choosing to ignore it all together. I was proud that she could do such a thing, that she was able to simply forgive the hatred of everyone in the village, but I was also worried at the same time. I was worried that she had been bottling everything internally and I knew that that alone could possibly drive her mad.

I had secretly ordered that a squad of ANBU were to protect her at all times, and I have since then been informed of every attempt on her life. Everything from poisonings to physically beating the girl; All were stopped before any true harm could be done, but I still felt shame for my village's attempts on her life.

It had been close to three years ago now, that the civilian council demanded that she be removed from her current resident as it was not 'child appropriate'. I was furious for their attempts to remove her form what was obviously a positive environment for the girl as I knew the retire kunoichi who ran the place, but was unable to stop them since she was technically a civilian. I was able to thwart their plans of her being on the street again by getting her an apartment that a personal friend of mine owns, and it also just so happened to be in a building that was usually reserved for jōnin and ANBU shinobi. I wanted her to have that extra layer of protection, and since then not a single report had come to my desk during most of those three years.

It's only been recently that she's shown back up on my desk, this time in a much different fashion instead of threats on her life.

Over the past year, she has claimed many incidents that to this day stun me. Naruko claimed, openly to me, that she seduced and personally destroyed most of the civilian council members, mainly as retribution for removing her from her home at the geisha house. These same council members have either committed suicide, at least thought to have, or had their reputation so destroyed that they resigned. Many of the wealthy business owners of the council had also been seen to have lost a lot of their business due to business secrets getting made public.

During that time those same members were beginning to get out of hand as well, almost to the point that I was going to take action against them. They had thought that with their status as civilian council members that they could interfere in the lives and duties of my shinobi. At the beginning I thought it was harmless as they weren't really ordering them around, and that it would allow them to see how much the shinobi of Konoha truly sacrifice for their village. However it soon spiraled out of control, to the point that the shinobi population was openly speaking out against the council.

After the destruction of the council, I had been able to sooth everyone's anger, however after it was publicly found out what Naruko had done everyone seemed to be on edge more around her. The village no longer treated her with open hostility, but more in fear of her actions that she took. I've since found out that the councilors were not her only targets; many merchants and other civilians had also been destroyed by her. After I questioned her on it, she said that she had been openly attacked so many times, that this was her retaliation. She never physically harmed any of them, or at the very least that we know of, and yet was still able to bring so many people around down. This scared not only the civilian population; who have yet to make a single move against her again since, but also the shinobi corps as well since these were not the actions of a little girl but of a full-fledged kunoichi.

The problem with her placement is that her skills that we know of, don't at all match her test scores. She had deliberately placed herself in the exact middle of everyone, which by itself isn't bad, but the other circumstances were. She had taken the genin exam three times before this and had failed on purpose, as well as kept every skill she possessed secret for years.

"Hokage-sama, if I may? I'd like to ask more on her abilities. If we can determine them, then shouldn't she be easy to place?" A young kunoichi spoke out. My eyes turned to her and recognized her as Yūhi Kurenai, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress and currently one of two Genjutsu masters left in Konoha. She was a rookie jōnin, having only been given the rank not even a year ago.

I took another drag from my pipe before exhaling the addicting smoke. "One would think, but she has proven to have kept many secrets from everyone; Secrets that even I don't know about. We simply don't have a full over view of her skills, so placement so far has been near impossible." I explained. I was beginning to think that I should administer a few tests to see exactly where she stood in respect to her shinobi abilities.

"Umm, Hokage-sama?"

I turned my head to look at my assistant for the day. Umino Iruka was the sensei for this group of genin, and I figured that he would know them best, so I had asked him to be my assistant in order to help with placements. I really was just hoping that he'd be able to help get this done quickly and to have it be less of a headache.

"Yes, Iruka-kun? Something on your mind?" I asked. Maybe he had a lead I'd be able to follow in order to get some answers. He's also been known to be closer to Naruko than anyone else is, again at least as far as we know, so now that I think about it he would know her better than most.

"Well Hokage-sama, I do happen to know most of her skills." Iruka said with, if I wasn't mistaken, pride ringing in his voice.

"Oh, then please, tell us her skills so we can get her placed with the appropriate teacher." I said. I owed the girl much, and I refused to allow her to placed where she both wouldn't grow and at the same time be in an environment that would almost be hateful. With the destruction of the civilian council I've been able to take back control of the village, control that the council had been slowly siphoning away from me and I was eternally grateful of her for that.

Iruka just nodded and stood to address everyone, since I wasn't the only one to need the information. "Uzumaki Naruko, on paper, is nothing more than your average genin. Her test scores have shown that she is in the exact middle of the class in everything except genjutsu where she shows very little ability at all."

"That's crap! There's no way for her to have done everything she has and be just an 'average' genin!"

I tried to quickly search for the jōnin who had rudely spoken out, but Iruka seemed to just ignore him entirely and continued, thus grabbing my attention back as well.

"However Uzumaki Naruko has been playing the system, so to speak, since the very first day. Over the past several years I have gotten close to her, close enough to actually gage her true abilities. Naruko for one specializes in Seduction, using multiple methods to gain her targets trust. She's also from what I've been able to ascertain is also an Information and Assassination specialist as well, and when used in conjunction with her seduction techniques would prove to be very lethal. Her thrown weapon of choice is the senbon, which she laces with poisons. I believe she's self-taught in both the use of senbon, as we only show the basic uses of them in the academy and don't generally use them afterwards, as well as the creation of poisons." Iruka said, stopping for a moment to let everyone take in this brand new information.

After a few moments, Iruka continued, "I also know for a fact that in combat she's a close quarters shinobi, using Kenjutsu at a very deadly rate and is probably unmatched by any of the current genin."

That took my attention immediately. In no report that I have, has Naruko ever touched a sword. I continued to question if I really knew the girl at all.

"Is there anything else I should know about Iruka-kun?" I asked, still slightly mystified at Naruko's skills.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I also happen to know that she knows some fūinjutsu as well. In fact I was the one who pushed her towards it to help make up for the lack of skill in genjutsu." Iruka said with open pride. I couldn't help the smile that made it to my face. It was good to see that someone, especially Iruka whose parents were killed during the Kyūbi attack, openly help Naruko. I felt pride at my chūnin's work, and it also gave me more hope for the future if Iruka kept teaching.

"You wouldn't happen to know how far into fūinjutsu she is would you?" I questioned, but only received a shake of his head in the negative.

Now came the hard part. With the knowledge of her skills now known, the problem I ran into is that she would fit in almost any category. Her combat skills could put her in any combat unit, and she could be trained as a close quarter's specialist, and being an Uzumaki and Jinchuriki she could also be made into a Ninjutsu specialist give the correct training as well. Her seduction and information gathering skills could put her on one of the more tracking and intelligence teams. Her assassination skills could also put her in a hunter squad. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she had done this on purpose just to make this job harder.

I turned to the room full of people and noticed that they seem to be taking this very seriously. I couldn't stop the pride that filled me with even if I wanted to. I see how the jōnin seemed to be taking this seriously had to mean that they had finally accepted her, or hopefully at least for the most part. I knew, as shinobi, they probably thought her skills were very valuable instead of actually accepting her but it was a move in the correct direction as far as I was concerned.

As I tried to mull over all of this, two shinobi stepped forward.

One was a man, he had gravity defying silver hair. His face was mostly covered with a mask and his hitai-ate covered up his left eye and he wore the usual jōnin attire with the only addition being fingerless gloves with a metal strip over the back of his hands.

The man was Hatake Kakashi, a legend in his own right within the village. He was an ex-ANBU captain, being one of the youngest to have ever achieved the rank in the history of the village. He was also the student of the late Yondaime Hokage, as well as a renowned shinobi throughout all of the elemental countries.

The second was a woman, and she was the biggest surprise of them all. She wore a mesh suit and a tan mini skirt with her tan trench coat, which was worn just right so as to cover up the essentials while still showing off her feminine assets. She wore shinobi sandals with ANBU leg guards, and her purple hair was also done up tightly pulled back ponytail giving it almost a pineapple look.

This was Mitarashi Anko, the second in command of the T&I division, and known as Konoha's Hebi Mistress. She was known through the village for her skills in torture, and her sadistic attitude. She was also the student of traitorous student Orochimaru; however it was before he betrayed the village. Orochimaru had tricked her into thinking they were going on a training trip only to leave her in a lab after he had placed his evil Curse Seal upon her, and it had been a source of great same for the strong kunoichi.

"I'd like to take her." Both said at the exact same time, startling everyone around them. Not only because they seemed to be on the same wavelength, at the very least enough to speak at the same time, but also because Anko was one of the two.

I looked at them both for a moment, trying to figure out why either one of them would want Naruko, as well as if putting her with either of them was the correct move.

Kakashi was probably after Naruko due to his connection with her via his sensei. Naruko being the child of the Yondaime, while it was known only to seven people in the world, would make things possibly easier for her. Kakashi would slowly be able to help her understand things about her parents, especially if she was like either of them.

Anko took a little more thinking. But after consideration I believe she wanted Naruko because there was a kinship that was probably between the two. After Orochimaru betrayed Anko and left her to die in some lab after tricking her to leave the village with him, Anko has been hated by the village for her ex-sensei's actions. After a time, she turned sadistic and the village feared her, almost in the same way that they fear Naruko.

Thinking over their skills, both would be excellent sensei for Naruko, in different ways of course. However the question still remained: Who?

"Anko-chan, Kakashi-kun, I'd like for you to explain why you each want Naruko on your team, barring all personal incentives." I ordered, sitting back and ready to take everything in.

Kakashi stepped forward, and put his ever present Icha Icha away. This brought my attention, as well as everyone else in the room, immediately because this signified, at least to anyone who actually knew the man, which he was serious about what he was going to say.

"Naruko, I believe, should be place on my team, because of her combat skills. She chakra reserves, as everyone would know, being an Uzumaki as well as a Jinchuriki, she's ideal for being a Ninjutsu specialist, being that I have several changes in chakra nature as well as I'm also a Ninjutsu specialist myself. At the same time, she's also a close quarters fighter, which works perfect for the assault team I've already requested." Kakashi said, in a rare tone of seriousness in his voice. I could also tell that he probably wanted to mention his own personal matter, but since I refused to allow him he remained silent on the matter.

"Anko-chan?" I asked, turning to the woman.

"I don't want her on a team." Anko stated simply, which drew a confused look from myself as well as the rest of the room. "I want her as an apprentice."

I knew my eyes shot open at this. This was not something that I had thought might happen. Anko however seemed content to list off her reasons why without any prompting.

"As everyone knows, outside of the T&I division I am one of the few Assassination/Seduction specialists, as well as one of two of Konoha's masters with poisons, with the other one being a medical specialist at the Hospital. I can help her bring out these specializations out further than anyone else, as well as also give her in depth knowledge of how Seduction missions work, along with helping her cope with said missions. As for her combat skills, I do have some skill in Kenjutsu, but I can always ask a friend of mine to help with that. I have a decent arsenal of Ninjutsu I'd teach her, and I can always seek out more if she wishes to be a Ninjutsu specialist later on down the road." Anko finished, waiting her hands in the pockets of her coat and a very serious expression on her normally carefree face, well as carefree as her normal crazy look is.

I sat there mulling over the information. Both were ideal for Naruko. Both could help her in areas that she could very well succeed in. And both looked very serious about these claims as well. I picked up my pipe and continued to puff away at it as I closed my eyes and began to think of every possible factor I could come up with.

After what felt like an hour, but I knew was only a few minutes I opened my eyes with my decision.

"Uzumaki Naruko will be apprenticed to Mitarashi Anko." I said while looking at the two before me. I could see a wave of sadness enter Kakashi's eyes before he could school his emotions. Anko looked as if she was a kid at Christmas.

"I swear Hokage-sama, you won't regret this!" Anko said cheerfully, which put almost everyone on edge. I almost pitied Naruko if I didn't think this would be the best thing for her.

"However," I said in a loud voice, catching everyone's attention again, "You will also be working closely with Kakashi's squad. He is correct in that he can teach her a lot, and you'll need to be partnered with a team anyways for missions outside of assassination and seduction."

Kakashi's eyes seemed to lighten up at that and he took out his Icha Icha again, which I was happy about. I was afraid that with what I had just done, he'd neglect his team due to his sadness of not getting to teach his sensei's daughter. Anko just nodded in agreement.

"Good, now that that is settled," I said, leaving my pipe in my mouth as I reached down and picked up a tall stack of files before dropping them on the desk with a 'thump', "These are your team rosters so come and get them. If you have any questions, please fill free to ask." The jōnin sensei all walked up and grabbed their respective files.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**Anko POV**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

I was so damn happy right now as I walked out of the meeting hall, I felt like I was floating!

I got the gaki! And that's all the really mattered to me right now. I knew there were going to be a few restrictions, I also knew that the possibility that I wouldn't get her at all was there as well. But I was going to try to get her with every fiber of my being, mainly because I wanted to train her the moment I had laid my eyes on her.

I had met Naruko close to five years back when I was visiting the geisha house she was staying at. I like going for the company, and a lot of the girls there are rather nice. Not to mention they really don't care about my unofficial status as the Hebi Whore of Konoha.

While I had visited that particular establishment a few times in the past, I had never run into her. When I first saw her, I noticed she was with one of the council members at the time. I only noticed because I could tell that she had put extra makeup on to conceal her whisker-like birthmarks that she was known for. I doubt the man was really all that attentive as I noticed he had kept trying to get her to have sex with him in not so subtle ways.

I had hid close by and listened in for the hour the man had paid for, and noticed that all her questions seemed to be related, and that she kept the topic somehow on his business. At the very end she actually gotten him to admit that a lot of his good were bought through black-market contacts. I was shocked she was able to get him to admit that, and even more so when he walked away looking smug and happy.

Needless to say I was surprised by her performance; however a couple days afterwards I was going back over her behavior and noticed that the entire time she was seducing him! A nine-year old was acting like a damned kunoichi already!

So I kept tabs on her and tried to see how she would grow with her skills. The older she got, the better her skills, and the more information she was able to ferret out of people; and over the years I had slowly started to want to teach her more and more.

And now the gaki was all mine! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Well you look awfully happy."

I turned to look at my superior. Morino Ibiki, was a scary man. He even sent chills up my spine during interrogations. He stood at six foot two inches, and had his face covered in scars. He, unlike myself, was a mental interrogation specialist where I was a physical interrogation specialist. He loved his mind games. He was also the man who helped me out when no one would and was able to get me into T&I.

"And why wouldn't I be? The sun is shining, the birds chirping, and I have three missing-nin on my roster to have fun with." I said with a giant smile.

"You forgot the fact that you were given an apprentice. This apprentice also happens to the girl who you've had a crush on." Ibiki said in his deep gruff voice.

I SO did not have a crush on her. I mean she was hot, had one hell of a body, our personalities matched up rather well, and I may have had a fantasy or two about her.

…

That doesn't mean it's a crush!

I chose to remain quiet as I continued to march towards ANBU HQ so I could play with my new toys, I mean interrogation subjects.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Ibiki asked, and this had me cock my head to the side in confusion.

"About what?" I asked, since his question could mean so many things. What do I plan on doing for dinner? Answer: Dango!

What do I plan on doing with the missing-nin? Answer: See if I can swap their toes around. If that works then I work on fingers next!

"About your apprentice; I understand you might be a little new to the whole teaching thing, but a plan is generally something you're going to want to have." Ibiki said, and I would have taken offence to what he said if it wasn't for the unusual joking tone he used at the end.

"Oh! Well, I was planning on training her with her physical attributes first, as well as work on her seduction training. Was actually going to use some of our 'guests' here as a matter of fact; say it's some new program that the soft civilians thought up or something." I answered, feeling pretty good with said answer.

In truth? I just made that up on the fly, I had no plan. I had only been planning on getting her. I had no idea what I was going to do with her once I got her.

"Good," Ibiki said, and I couldn't help the grin that crept onto my face at him buying it, "I'd talk with Gai if I were you." He advised me, and I thought he had seen through with my lie, "He knows more about how to build up the physical body than anyone else."

I nodded at the advice, because it was sound advice. While I may believe the bowl-cut, leotard wearing shinobi was crazy, he did know his stuff. Probably might be best to have him sit in and watch while I have her practice her Taijutsu so we can pick out a correct style for her.

"Thanks I'll do that." I say with a big smile. I wasn't use to smiling this often and my face was starting to hurt. Evil smirking? I got that down. True blue smiling? Yeah not so much.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

It's been a good day. Get an apprentice, torture people, find out I was able to interchange a few toes before people talk and start spilling information, and twenty plates of dango. Yep this day just couldn't get better.

And yet I was feeling apprehensive. I'd never really liked asking anyone for help, I hated too because I felt it made me look weak; and being a woman too many people already thought I was.

As I stood in front of the door I was about to knock on I couldn't help but worry that he'd say no; That I wouldn't be able to help my one pupil, who I have yet to actually officially get, with a very important part of combat knowledge.

"Fuck it!" I angrily muttered to myself. I needed his help, and I'd beg if I had to. That and I'd been standing here for like the past hour.

Knocking on the door three times I stood there with my hands in my pockets waiting. I heard some shuffling and a muttered curse after a soft thump before the door was opened.

In the doorway stood Might Gai, green leotard and all, with the new addition of a night cap on his head and no jōnin vest.

"Oh, Anko-san, can I help you?" The usually energetic jōnin asked in a rather sleepy tone.

"I'm sorry to bother you at such an hour," I started off, only now realizing that it was midnight, "But I came to ask a favor of you."

Gai just nodded and motioned for me to enter. This had been the first time I was ever in his apartment and to be honest I was a little let down.

I was expecting training equipment to litter the floor, and weight sets to be where the furniture was. Instead it all looked normal. A simple couch and chair set, complete with a coffee table with a glass top. A decent sized T.V. though it looked rather unused if the soft setting dust was anything to go by, which wasn't surprising what with our line of work; we're normally not home all that often. The only thing that stood out from the norm was the small wooden carving of 'YOUTH' that was nailed to his wall.

Gai walked around me after closing the door and motioned for me to have a seat on the couch while he tried, and failed, to suppress a yawn as he sat in the beige chair.

"So, what can I do for you?" Gai asked, as he positioned himself so I would know that I had his full and undivided attention even if he was sleepy.

"Well I need some help. I know you just got back in the village like three hours ago, so you probably don't know but I took an apprentice." I started off saying. Gai's eyes widened and I could see the usual fire in his eyes quickly erupt.

"Congratulations! It is always most youthful to pass on our wisdom to the younger generation!" Gai said with his usual 'Nice Guy' smile and thumbs up. I swear the man has to polish his teeth to get the 'shing-sparkle-sparkle' effect.

"Thank you. Well the favor I need to ask is if you could help a little." I asked, almost kicking myself right away. God I hated asking for help!

At his confused look I continued, "You're THE Taijutsu master of Konoha. I really only know my own style, and that really is only for a few people, not everyone since it require a certain body type to fully utilize. So I was wondering if you could help me figure out a style that would suit her, as well as maybe help rough out a conditioning schedule as well."

Gai looked as if I had just given him the greatest gift. "Absolutely!" Gai cried out quickly in excitement, before taking on a serious expression of contemplation, complete with his right hand in an 'L' and his chin resting on it, "Now what is her specialization? Are there certain limitations I need to be aware of, and does she use a weapon style?" Gai quickly fired the questions off to me.

"Her general specialization seems to be assassination and information gathering through seduction, which is one of the many reasons I asked to have her apprentice under me, so she needs to be able to keep her figure. As far as limitations go… I'm not too sure yet. I haven't met her to figure those out. And she does use a sword, though I'm not sure what that has to do with Taijutsu." I answered. I was really confused on that last one, and a little upset that I didn't really know my own students limitations but I hadn't met her so I really couldn't know them.

"Okay, with that as a specialization it will take a little work since the training she'll have to do will be different so she can keep her figure to complete her missions of seduction. I can also right up a detailed dietary plan if you'd like?" Gai asked looking at me. Hell I just nodded since I was a little surprised that he knew about that. Then again, in hindsight, being a Taijutsu master he probably had to know how to properly feed the human body to get exactly what you needed. "And knowing whether or not people have a weapon style is actually rather critical. Not all styles flow simply with each other, and most have the two styles stay separately thinking that it'll trick their opponents because their moving differently. This ends up leading to people throwing themselves off in their rhythm of the fight. I actually had a similar probably with one of my own students. She's a weapons specialist, but her Taijutsu just didn't fit with it. It took a little work but now that it's straightened out, she's a very capable kunoichi." Gai explained in a very uncharacteristically professional voice. I was used to hearing him in his overly joyful voice, not all serious. Hell even in a fight he seemed to almost be happy and joyful; though I wondered if he did that because it annoyed his opponents, or because he had fun hitting his opponents.

I was actually a little surprised at the information he gave. I had no idea it was a bad thing to use two different styles. Of course anything outside of a kunai was a little over me. I was good with thrown weapons. Anything bigger just was unusual territory for me, though I did have a little Kenjutsu training from when Orochimaru taught me.

"Okay, well I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow so whenever you're free I can test her on her Taijutsu." I replied. I was hoping that would be early so I could see how well her seduction and assassination skills were afterwards. I also needed to look over her work with her poisons as well. It was bound to be a full day.

"Absolutely! I'll even grab Tenten so we can find a style that compliments her weapon style perfectly!" Gai said with his usual smile, "And it will also give them time to spar." I had a feeling that was what he was actually hoping for. It wasn't a hidden fact that Gai's team mainly comprised itself of Taijutsu users, a Hyūga and a genin that most have named Gai's clone, his little weapon kunoichi probably doesn't get much practice against other weapon users.

"Okay, we'll be at Training Ground 43." I tell him as I get up to leave. He just nods and walks me out. As I walk down the stairs from his apartment I couldn't help but feel rather accomplished with myself. I went out of my comfort zone for MY student. Maybe this sensei stuff wouldn't be so bad.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**Naruko POV**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

I was rather annoyed.

Don't get me wrong, I'm rather used to it by now. But I had hoped that when my class had graduated they'd be even a smidge more mature.

Yeah I couldn't have been more wrong. The only real difference is now the guys are hitting on me more often than they used to because their now legally adults; and I'm five seconds from grabbing my ninjatō and start slashing at people to get them to back off. It's no fun to get the attention constantly if I'm not blue-balling everyone around me!

"Come on Naruko, I'll pay…"

I simply looked at the boy who was asking me out… Again. This was like his fifth time… TODAY! Why was it so damn hard for people to understand that I'm not interested?! I mean sure I flirt a little, but that's for fun and everyone knows it!

I sighed and chose just to ignore him. I leaned back in my seat at the back of the room, completely aware of the fact that everyone eyes seemed to be on me. It wasn't like I had done anything, though I would usually blue-ball most of the male population of the class for fun, and it's always fun to see the blushes or nosebleeds of the females as well; it was mainly because of how I was dressed.

My outfit was rather revealing but I was fine with it. With my copper red hair cascading down to the middle of my back, and the bangs covering the right side of my face slightly I thought I at least looked good, especially since I didn't need any makeup. The top of my outfit only came to just under my small and firm C-cup breasts, so that it revealed my toned stomach. It also had a nice V dip so that I was also showing quite a bit of cleavage as well. My skirt, if you could even call it that, was black with a red-gold border around it. The skirt itself really only covered my front and back, leaving the sides completely exposed for maximum movement, and it only reached my knees when I stood up; honestly I think it's more loincloth then skirt. Under that were black spandex shorts, which help emphasize my toned thighs that I had developed during the training. My hitai-ate was tied around my left thigh, very close to my hip. I wore a dark red-gold belt that held my ninjatō so it hung in the center of the small of my back with the handle sticking lightly out on the right side for a quick grab and my weapon pouch, which didn't carry many weapons, sat over it.

I had heard complaints from so many of my classmates that I was dressed as a slut, but I really didn't care. Seduction was my means of fighting, and as a kunoichi I made sure to use my feminine wiles to my advantage. I mean I had to at least look good if I was already attracting attention when I worked at the geisha house, which I still did whenever I was bored.

Of course I also had two regulars who came and visited me at my house. But they were more private doings then I could do under Akira-Baa-sama's roof. I couldn't sleep with someone for money under the roof of the woman who personally took me in when I was five and trained me in most of what I know. I'd feel like I was ruining something, or that it was almost sacrilegious or something. I mean I know a few of the girls did that, but like me they took it outside of the house. And now that I was forced to live on my own, to be honest I was happy to have the two regulars. I mean seriously, not only are they Inuzuka women, who are beyond feisty in bed, but they also pay well and are really fun to get to know. All they asked for was discretion on my part.

I turned my head to glance at the clock. Eight a.m. already. Seriously where the hell was Iruka-nii-san?! He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago! He was supposed to say his little speech so I could get away from these…these… these damn children!

As that thought crossed through my head the door opened and as if just to make me want to smack my head Iruka-Nii walked on through, followed closely by Mizuki-teme. I hated Mizuki simply because out of all of the teachers he had actually tried to force himself on me. Of course a poisoned senbon to the ball sack quickly fixed that problem. I heard that it did a lot of damage, and he was still undergoing treatment to regain his ability to have children. Simply do to that fact was the reason I hadn't reported him. Though I did hear that he's been on 'unofficial' probation, and is under constant surveillance by the T&I division.

"Good Morning everyone, sorry we're late, we were just finalizing everyone's team assignments." Iruka said with a smile to everyone. Naturally Mizuki was scowling, but then again he didn't seem to have any other expressions except maybe sneering thought I didn't see much difference on his face.

Everyone quickly moved to their seats, making sure that they didn't have to deal with his **Akuma Heddo no Jutsu (Demon Head Jutsu)** that supposed to be scary. I was never all that scared simply because I knew Nii-san, and I knew it was all actually just a quick genjutsu.

"Alright now here are you team assignments…" Iruka called out holding a clipboard in front of him and smiling. Truthfully I stopped listening to everything. I was trying to listen for my name, but all of the others slipped past me without me caring too much. I did note though that it seemed the clan heirs and heiresses were group together in three different squads, though which ones I didn't really care to remember.

When Iruka stopped talking and began his speech of how proud he was over everyone, because my Nii-san really was. It was just like him, he really loved teaching everyone here, even if we did give him a hard time about it. I tried to remember if he had called my name. After his speech I quickly stood up to get his attention.

"Umm, Iruka-sensei," Cause I really couldn't call him Nii-san right now at the academy, "You didn't call my name." I said, because I really didn't remember hearing it.

Iruka just nodded, "That's correct, you weren't placed on a team. Someone decided to take you on as an apprentice instead so you're not on the team rosters." Iruka said with a large smile on his face. However I had frozen in place far too quickly to return it, or acknowledge that he seemed very proud.

Someone wanted me as an apprentice?! I thought everyone in this village hated me! Hmm, wonder who it could be?

I just took my seat as I kept pondering who would want the Akuma Shōfu of Konoha, as the villagers like to call me; which is really odd, since I've only been with two people at all and as far as I know, absolutely no one knows about them.

As I sit here, I waited and watch as several jōnin come through the door. Most weren't all that impressive, I mean seriously they were all wearing the same thing! Is it too much to ask for a little originality? Really the only original one that came in so far was a tall jōnin with a black beard and a sash with the kanji for fire on it. I almost cried out when the first kunoichi jōnin walked in and her attire was completely different; seriously almost did a small dance at it.

Right after her a woman who's attire drew as much attention as mine walked in. She looked to be wearing a mesh armor suit that sent about midway down her thighs, a tan skirt and trench coat with shin guards. Her purple hair I knew probably drew a lot of people to her for its exotic color.

She began talking with the other kunoichi jōnin before turning and scanning the crowd. I didn't know who was going to be on her team, but I knew they were going to be really lucky. It wasn't until her eyes locked onto mine that it hit me.

She wasn't here for a team.

Nope, from the almost evil grin, she was here for me.

Her arm slowly rose as she pointed her right index finger at me.

"You gaki." She said, and from her tone I knew I was going to be in a world of pain. I slowly stood up and began to reassess her. It was something Nii-san said to do before actually confronting anyone.

From her stance and expression, I could tell that she was good. She was a strong kunoichi, and one that you would probably hate to meet under combat circumstances. Her attire suggested that she did take to the subtler arts of seduction. Her expression also told me that she could be cocky, but from her stance I could tell that it wasn't cockiness; no it was confidence from years of experience.

As I walked down past many of the students who were still there, frozen in their spot from the amazing beauty before them, I put on a sultry expression and made sure to give my hips a little extra swing to thing, which really help emphasize my toned stomach muscles.

"So you're my sensei?" I ask in a husky voice, trying to make it sound almost like a whisper but still loud enough for everyone in the classroom to hear me. I was in full seduction mode! My two regulars told me that I get this aura that comes off me that just draws people in. I honestly think they're just trying to be sweet… Or they were still high off the orgasms. Both very possible.

The smirk on her face seemed to grow at my attempt at seduction. She sauntered over to me and moved way into my personal bubble, cupping my cheek and moving her mouth so it was only a couple of inches from my mouth.

"Hai, you will be my own little apprentice. I can tell we will have lots of fun." The woman said returning my sultry look. Great, counter seduction! And the biggest problem is that she's hot as hell!

Quickly keeping my bearing I moved my hands to around her waist and pulled her hips to mine, which seemed to ALMOST shock her that I would touch her so freely. I moved my head into the crook of her neck, facing up so my lips were next to her ears.

"Oh I know we'll have lots of _fun_; maybe a little _too_ much fun. Just to let you know I tend to get loud." I say, keeping with my husky tone, and finished with an audible snap of my teeth next to her ear. I felt her shiver ever so slightly, and I knew I had her!

Well at least I though did until I saw the tattoo or more of a seal really, on the junction between her left shoulder and the side of her neck… I knew who she was now, and I knew I was fucked. This was Mitarashi Anko! The number one seductress in all of Konoha! While the title might ring slightly hallow with the fact that I think there are only five or six different kunoichi who take seduction missions, it's still a big deal!

And as I predicted a knee moved between my legs, completely invisible to everyone as my body was blocking their view. The next thing I knew her knee was grinding right into my clit and my strength started to leave me… QUICKLY!

"Your good," Anko said, and I could just hear the smirk in her voice, "But unfortunately I'm just a little better."

The whole time her knee never let up, and I ALMOST gave out a moan. This had never happened! I was always, always in control damnit! But the pleasure coursing through my system I knew I wouldn't last long. Damnit she was channeling chakra into her knee, to the exact location of my clit which just forced the pressure to build more and more.

It took everything I had to step back, and to be honest I almost didn't want to. Hell I was close to just letting her use me however she wanted so long as she kept grinding her knee, but I knew I had to show I could resist even just a little.

"Very good!" Anko said in an almost evil tone. I knew she was having fun playing with me, but damnit couldn't she at least look a little flustered?!

"Anko, be nice to your apprentice." A voice said behind my new sensei. I tried to relax my body, using techniques Akira-Baa-sama taught me, and I knew my face was probably flustered. Great I go to test my sensei's skills and I get it all turned around on me. Ugh so not fair.

As I see the woman I instantly recognize the woman as Konoha's Ice Queen, Yūhi Kurenai, also Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress; one of few kunoichi to actually achieve the rank of jōnin, but also one who had achieved her B rank bingo book status before she became a jōnin. I think when she was promoted that increased to a low A rank, but I haven't seen a new copy of the bingo book in close to a year.

"Sure, sure Nai-chan." Anko replied with what looked like a pout at having to stop her fun, but it was quickly replaced by her smirk. "This is going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed before she grabbed me and we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY READERS!**

**I loved all the hype I got from the first chapter! You have no idea how great I feel that people are actually taking this story seriously and not just thinking it's pure smut! Of course this chapter probably won't help all of that out really… This chapter has quite a bit of smut in it as Anko does test her on her Seduction skills. Hopefully it doesn't cloud everyone's view point of the story TOO much. Just remember, Seduction isn't the actual act of sex, it's the allure of possible pleasure.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REIVEW! ALWAYS LIKE READING THEM!**

**Also most of this chapter will be in Anko's POV. Future Chapters, I'll be jumping from character to character to show as many angles of the story as I can.**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Naruko POV

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

The **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.

And if you're unprepared for it, like I was, you feel horrible when you finally stop. I'd been on the ground trying to get my stomach to stop making so many damn flips, all the while cursing my new sensei for not giving me a heads up, for a few minutes now.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Anko said, and I could even hear that damn smirk in her voice. Oh I'm so fucking getting her back!

"Says the one who's used to it!" I say back, moving so that I'm sitting up as I'm not feeling so queasy anymore. I'm rather proud I haven't vomited yet.

"Yeah, yeah, come on! Now let's get started. I'm Mitarashi Anko, I'm going to be your new sensei, aren't you just so lucky," Anko said leaning into my face with an evil smirk that put me on edge immediately, "Don't worry. We're going to be training you up to my minimum standards right away. This will not be our permanent training ground. Ours will be training ground 44, my home away from home. I plan on forcing you to be able to survive at least a week, at the very least, in there on your own, with me trying to kill you of course, and then we'll see about getting you to chūnin. Any questions?" Anko asked, her head cocked to the side with a curious look on her face.

"Umm, are you crazy?" I ask. I felt it was one of the better questions to ask, though I really wanted to word it differently.

"Nope, last I checked I passed my psychological evals. Next question?" My sensei answered with a crazy smirk on her face.

"Why me?" I ask. I still couldn't figure out why someone would want to teach me. I mean the whole village has been pretty honest with how much it likes me, which is very little. Hell whenever I walk down a street now a day, I either get leered at, glared at, or people quickly walk away in fear. It just makes no since that someone would pick me.

Anko closed her eyes before looking up at the sky with a thoughtful expression. For a moment I was actually in wonderment at her beauty when she seemed to take the question serious.

"I chose you because I believe you have what it takes to be a real kunoichi. Kunoichi these days are trying to be something they weren't several decades ago. They want more combat active roles, instead of applying themselves with the more subtle arts, they want the loud and flashy that most male shinobi tend to go. When I first saw you several years ago, you showed the traits that are missing from today's kunoichi. Did you know that at one point, kunoichi were actually the most used assassins? We females ended up doing most of the assassination missions because we were the only ones able to get even close to the targets, allowing us to poison and just kill the targets. However now that the times are changing, the old ways end up dying. These same old ways that I was taught, and I'd like to see if I can pass them on to someone. You happened to be the first one in years that have caught my eye. You taking out the council the way you did was nothing short of brilliant. And it was done exactly as a kunoichi should have done it."

I listened to Anko-sensei speak and I couldn't stop the small genuine smile that graced my face. No one, in my whole life, had ever praised me as such. Well excluding Akira-Baa-sama and Iruka-nee of course. The old retired kunoichi made sure to try to help make up for my shitty first five years of life, and Iruka… well he sort of praised everyone whenever he felt they deserved it.

"Thank you," I muttered before I could stop myself. Anko just turned to me and smiled her usual creepy smile.

"YOSH!"

I jumped at the loud noise, and turned my head to see where it was coming from.

Standing across the field was, what appeared, to be a lunatic wearing a green full body leotard and a jōnin vest with burnt orange leg warmers. I wonder if some medic-nin will be showing up with his straight jacket and giant needle injections soon?

"Ah, Gai-san, you're right on time." Anko said, and I whipped my head around to look at her like she was crazy. She seriously invited this guy?! Then again given the smile that was on her face, I think she was rather proud of that fact.

"YOSH! I'm happy I could be of service to help the young's Flame of Youth grow into a full blaze!" Lunatic-san said.

Behind him, slightly panting, appeared to be a girl wearing a pink oriental style shirt and dark green pants and blue shinobi sandals. Around her left leg was her kunai holster. Her hitai-ate was on her forehead and her hair was up in what I'm going to refer to as panda-buns, since she does look like a damn panda.

"Gai-sensei, we didn't have to run all the way here did we?" Panda-san asked as she quickly recovered from her panting. Seriously reminded me of my sessions with the Inuzuka's… hmm wonder if she was actually off having naughty fun instead of really running…

"YOSH! Tenten, we need to work on your stamina! Oh how beneficial this training already is, I can't wait to see how much more it will help!" Lunatic-san yelled out.

Great… So I'm going to be training with Panda-buns while under the supervision of Lunatic-san…. Yeah sure what could POSSIBLY go wrong with that?!

"Alright Naruko," Anko said, gaining my attention again. I glared slightly at her for having me work with these crazy people, but ended up sighing and letting my glare go, knowing that I had to put my faith in my sensei. Or at least appear that I do, "You are going to be sparing with Tenten-san here. Gai-san is Konoha's foremost Taijutsu master, so we're going to find a Taijutsu style that best works with your Kenjutsu style, and then he will help set a training regimen for you."

I was a little surprised on a few counts. One that Anko-sensei wanted to take my training seriously, I really need to have faith that not EVERYONE hate me. And two that leotard-man there was Konoha's Taijutsu master.

I just nodded and stood up and walked to the middle of the training ground, my hand on my ninjatō. The other girl actually pulled out a scroll and unsealed two boken. Yeah, okay so she's prepared… and smart. But I also knew I couldn't use my ninjatō!

Okay that's a lie, today's just been one of those days where I just want to start slashing everyone/everything.

As she tossed the wooden sword over to me I caught it with ease and took my stance with a slight irritation that I don't get to destroy anything too much. But I quickly put that out of my head as I removed all thoughts except this spar so I wouldn't be distracted.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**Anko's POV**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

As both of the young kunoichi took their stances, I couldn't help but feel that this was the first step in many that would come.

And then the feeling was gone.

"Your youthful student has a most unusual style." Gai said in a soft tone, probably so he doesn't disrupt the two kunoichi sparing off.

I looked at him for a second, only to turn back and see Naruko's wooden blade tap an area I knew would have been a kill. Okay by tap, I mean left a small welt. At least she wasn't trying to kill the girl. I knew she was irritated by my actions earlier, I had meant to make her frustrated so that I could see what her breaking point was, but I'm just happy that she wasn't taking her aggression out on others.

Or at least not enough of it to seriously hurt someone.

"Fascinating, absolutely fascinating," Gai mumbled to himself. I couldn't agree more. Every movement Naruko made almost seemed to drip with sexuality. I could see a light sheen of sweat on her stomach, which seemed to be distracting her opponent. I found that odd until I made out that she was quickening her breath on purpose. She was forcing her body to sweat to get that heated sexy look!

"She's good," I say back, though I'm not so much watching the sword fight anymore as I am watching the way my student seems to sensually move her body, making it weave back and forth through the year-older-kunoichi's strikes. I watched where Naruko struck and quickly saw the pattern, "She's not going for any of the rapid slashes most Kenjutsu users do. She's going straight for the kill stroke each time, otherwise she's evading most of the time."

Gai just nodded, keeping his serious expression as our two students kept up their spar, "Yes she does. She watches her opponent, using her body's natural fluidity to evade almost every strike Tenten-chan makes. And when she sees an opening, she moves very quickly to strike, and hard if the welts that are already starting to show is anything to go by."

I couldn't help but nod while I knew I had my usual smirk on.

I had myself an apprentice that was already skilled in combat! HAHAHAHA TAKE THAT KAKASHI!

I had been forced into a meeting this morning because I was given a genin, something about last minute reminders for the jōnin not to kill or maim their genin… I wasn't really paying to much attention since Naruko's my apprentice and I don't have to test her.

I had to listen to comments of how Kakashi was so lucky that he got to train the Uchiha, or how powerful his team was going to be. UGH! He was so infuriating, especially when they came and attacked my student, saying that I'd probably have the harder time. It was like they forgot everything she had already accomplished!

Granted Seduction wasn't an easy thing to teach. For one not just anyone could get away with doing it. It required a small amount of talent for it, as well as the mental discipline to deal with said missions. The training was always looked down on, mainly because the training itself could possibly break the kunoichi that trained in it if it wasn't handled properly, but still!

However, I knew for a fact that Naruko had all of that in spades. Her combat abilities and the fact that right now she's made close to thirty different kill strokes on her opponent while only receiving four debilitating hits made things all the more sweeter. AND I haven't even started to teach her Ninjutsu yet!

"Alright, that'll do." Gai said in a loud voice which broke me out of my personal victory party that was going on my head. I looked over at Tenten who looked to be covered in welts, which wasn't all that surprising, and was taking deep breaths as she sat down with her arms supporting her from behind. From what Gai told me, she was a thrown weapons expert, but this would be good for her, allow her to learn a close quarters skill since you can't always hope to keep people away from you.

Naruko on the other hand looked to be just fine, with only a few visible welts, though she did appear to be panting slightly from where she stood, and not a forced pant like earlier.

"That was a very good session. I do believe we will have to have more of these youthful spars in the future. Tenten-chan, we will need to work more on your Kenjutsu from now on, however you shouldn't skimp out on your throwing skills either. I'm rather happy we were able to figure this out now and not on a mission, and you also have a youthful sparring partner as well! Oh the wonders of this day will never end!" Gai said, his face all a smiles.

I was just happy that my student would be able to hold her own in a fight, and though my Kenjutsu wasn't all that great I could tell she was at least skilled in it. Probably have to speak with Yūgao-chan about more in depth training there, since the only training I've had was with my worthless traitor of an ex-sensei.

"Now that I know of a type of style I'm looking for, I'll drop it off with you, Anko-san, later today or tomorrow after I find the correct style." Gai said with a nod in my direction.

I just nodded as my usual smirk made its way across my face, "Well, time to test your seduction skills gaki!" I said cheerfully. I just couldn't wait to see how good her skills truly were after all this time.

"How are you going to do that?" The beaten up Tenten asked with a curious tilt of the head.

It was a normal question really. Most didn't know how seduction truly worked, not that many took the time to understand it either. Most thought it was all about having sex with a target, when in reality it was one of the most dangerous jobs out there. And since no one bothered to learn about it, not knowing how to test it was common.

"She," I said to the bun-haired girl, "Will attempt to seduce me. We'll be playing out a likely scenario where she will have to gain information from me in whatever way she thinks she can, before 'silencing' me." I inform everyone, clearing up the beaten genin's confusion.

"Hmm, this might be a good learning experience for you Tenten-chan. It would give you another prospective on what kunoichi can do, instead of just the combat I've been teaching you. Oh how un-youthful of me to not have gotten you this help before!" Gai yelled out to the sky while crying anime tears.

It took me a moment to process what he had said, as my mind took a moment to decipher the 'youthful' comments.

"Wait you want her to watch?" I ask in a really confused tone. Not that I made a habit of thinking people couldn't handle it, it was just this was a whole new situation for me. I also wasn't bothered by her watching, but Naruko might and I'd rather not have her TOO uncomfortable right off that bat; might set the rest of the training on edge.

"Why of course!" Gai said happily, doing a complete 180 on his 'sad' mood, "That is, if it is alright with you?"

"Well…" I start to think about it. In truth it wasn't like it could hurt, and there were times that Naruko would probably have to perform under the watch of someone else since a few people did like that kind of thing, "I guess it's alright, she just has to understand that she may end up seeing more than she bargained for." I say. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Naruko looked as if she really didn't care either way if the girl joined us, as she stood off to the side away from everyone else.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked curiously. Seriously do they no longer teach even the basics of seduction in the academy?!

"What she means is that her and I may end up having sex in front of you." Naruko stated bluntly before I could, gaining a full facial blush from Tenten. I didn't say anything simply because it was true. If I chose to keep the information to myself and make her work harder she may very well have to sleep with me if I was a normal informant or target, it was a hazard of information gathering and assassination with seduction; and from the looks of the girl she was an assault specialist not so much on the information part.

"Sex?!" Tenten squeaked out, "But… But your-"

"Student and sensei?" Naruko questioned with a raised eyebrow, "She's going to end up being my handler for my first few seduction missions, as she is my sensei, so she'll need to make sure I know what I'm doing. Having me perform is just an easier way of finding out what all I know and then using that knowledge to figure out what needs to be taught."

Tenten, while she still looked flustered, seemed to accept the answer. I just sat back and watched my student defuse the situation with pride, of course the little victory dance that was taking place in my head wasn't so bad either. I also didn't want to say anything because I hadn't decided if I was the best choice to be her handler or not.

Seduction missions were always at least two person missions, with the seductress and a handler. The seductresses job was self-explained, they were to seduce their target. The handler was there for security purposes, as well as help the seductress cope with the emotional complications of the job since the body has a natural reaction that comes with sex; and the job requires you to use your emotions to get closer to your target, inadvertently leaving the seductress feeling incredibly vulnerable and many mental complications could arise from such a state.

"This might also help you learn to resist seduction." Gai offered in a serious voice. I knew that when it came to training his students, he took everything serious, but I wondered if he REALLY understood what all that meant for his student.

"Why would I need that? I'm a girl, who's going to seduce me?" Tenten asked, looking at her sensei. She was really using her gender as a defense, when during the spar she wasn't able to keep her eyes off of my student?

I just nudged my student towards her and Naruko seemed to take the hint that I wanted her to show some of what she was able to do.

"Oh Tenten-chan," Naruko said, her voice turning velvety smooth. This brought the bun-haired girl's attention back to her. Naruko slowly and sensually walked towards the older kunoichi, her hips swings lightly giving a greater emphasis on her stomach muscles.

Tenten just gulped and couldn't take her eyes off my student. I had to admit, I was a little turned on by the show as well. Naruko just seemed to exude sexuality and lust from her very presence.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you earlier," Naruko said, her voice moving more towards the huskier tones and she knelt down in front of the sitting kunoichi, giving a small play on showing Tenten what she hid under her skirt as well as giving a good view of her cleavage, "I'm so very sorry."

Moving slowly Naruko straddled the stunned Tenten, making said girl slowly move to a laying position as my own student hovered over her. Naruko's lips brushed lightly over Tenten's throat, gaining a soft whimper for the panda-haired girl.

Normally this is all people saw or felt with seduction, but being a seduction specialist myself I was able to track Naruko's movements as she pulled a kunai from Tenten's pouch and pressed the blade to the girl's neck.

Tenten froze the moment Naruko's sultry expressed turned to one of happiness before she felt the cold steel of a kunai. I stood there watching as realization came over her about what all just happened and how easily Naruko could dispatch her if she wanted to right now.

Naruko however wasn't done and she leaned forward and whispered loudly in her the girls ear "I win!" She then suddenly stood up leaving the girl laying there on the ground dazed.

"Get the picture?" I asked to the girl laying on the ground, "Seduction is an art we kunoichi are able to use, not just to gain information, but to also make a kill as well. Even during your spar, you were unable to hit Naruko because she was using her body's sexuality and forcing you to miss because you were distracted. Not saying Naruko is a slouch in Kenjutsu or anything, she was just using every available resource she has."

The girl by the time I had finished speaking, seemed to have recovered and was now standing. She also seemed to be contemplating what I had said.

"So, you could help me resist seduction?" Tenten asked. She was probably looking for a way to cover a weakness she didn't even knew she had.

I just laughed, "We could, but it would take time. In truth, if seduction is used correctly you shouldn't be able to resist. It's more of making yourself used to it, though there are a few tricks that I could teach I guess."

Gai seemed to be beaming with happiness at his student getting help, "Well, I'll leave her with you then Anko-san! I'm going to go find that Taijutsu style and put together her dietary plan!"

Before anyone could object he was gone in a poof of smoke. I heaved a sigh, "Alright, looks like you're stuck with us for now." I said and slowly moved back towards the village. My new apprentice was right with me, and I felt Tenten move quickly to follow.

"So where to?" Naruko asked, keeping herself facing forward.

"Lead us to your place. I saw a little of your skills with Tenten here, but I need a full show of your abilities. Besides, my place isn't all that well put together." I finished, mumbling the last part. It was true; I had been too busy with work to clean my apartment properly in the last couple months and it was currently a huge mess. I figured I'd clean it up during training.

Naruko just nodded before she motioned for us all to walk with her. It didn't really take us all that long to get to her apartment. During the walk Naruko questioned me on a few things I personally liked, which I just summed it up for her in two words.

Dango.

Torture.

She had just nodded to my answers. I was able to learn that she loved ramen, enough for her to say that she had a slight addiction to it, though I wondered if her slight addiction was like my slight addiction to dango.

As we arrived at a very well maintained apartment complex, I took note that this wasn't a civilian complex. Nope this was ANBU residence. How the hell she was able to get a place here, I'll never know. Maybe Hokage-sama had something to do with it?

We walked up to the top floor and stopped at the last door with the numbers '509' on it.

"Home sweet home." Naruko muttered as she unlocked the door and walked in. As we walked in, I noticed it let right in to her kitchen… Which was immaculate! Seriously I swear the floors look so clean I could eat off them!

"Wow!" Tenten exclaimed as her eyes went wide at her surroundings.

"Thanks," Naruko said with a smile, "Any of you like some tea?"

I nodded in the affirmative, followed slowly by Tenten. Naruko just accepted it, and let us roam free for a bit. I walked into the next room and it turned out to be her living room, which had a black leather couch and chair, a glass top tea table, all of which faced a nice TV, which like most shinobi looked relatively new. There wasn't much dust on it, but I'm willing to bet Naruko dusts often. In the back of the room was a large wooden desk, looked to be made of oak if I wasn't mistaken, and on it were several stacks of paper with loose-leaf paper scattered across it.

I walked over and picked up a Fūinjutsu tag with a seal I've never seen before. It was too small to be a normal explosive tag, and I know chakra suppression seals need more room for the seal.

"If you don't mind, please put that down. It's not finished yet." Naruko said, making me turn around and see her putting the tea on the table.

"Sorry," I said with a slight chuckle as I place the seal back and walked over and take a seat on the couch. I have no idea where Tenten went off too, hell for all I know she's probably still staring at her reflection off the ground in the kitchen! "So what is that seal? I've never seen anything like it." I ask as I take my tea, taking a small sip and nodding my approval at the flavor.

"It's a seal I've been working on for the past three years. It's supposed to effectively stop any and all attempts of rape on a kunoichi." Naruko said nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"WHAT?!" I cried out, though there was another voice with mine. I look over to see Tenten had finally wondered into the room and heard the end part of the explanation.

Naruko just raised her delicate eyebrow at us, "What?" She asked. She can't be serious can she?

"That seal would be a blessing for all kunoichi! Why isn't it out yet?!" Tenten asked before I could speak. I'm tempted to hit her for that, but I kind of also want to know as well.

"Because it isn't completed yet; it's a very complex seal that is incorporating a style that isn't usually used on the human body. I've been working on toning down the strength of it so it doesn't harm the kunoichi that end up using it. My first attempt, I ended up in the hospital with a several torn muscles and a few bone fractures. The barrier it created ended up compressing in the body, took me close to six months to fix that problem. Then the chakra storage, size of the barrier, and the correct placement of the seal, it all takes time to figure all of that out." Naruko explained while sipping at her tea.

I just nodded along. I knew the creation of seals was a long process having learned a little fūinjutsu in hopes of finding a way to remove my ex-sensei's hicky from my neck. Sadly I found out that fūinjutsu is one of the most complex things I've ever seen in this world, and I had eventually gave up because I didn't have the patience for it.

"Any idea on when you might end up releasing it?" I ask calmly. There was no reason to get so worked up over something that wasn't ready, though I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to get my hands on one. Just the thought of having that on a mission… Kami, kunoichi everywhere would feel so empowered by it since we wouldn't have to worry about being raped anymore.

Naruko closed her eyes in what I assume was contemplation before opening them up and answering, "Maybe another four to eight months, depending on if my current theories pan out; if they don't then closer to a year or so." Naruko stated and I nodded in acceptance.

"Umm how exactly does it work?" Tenten asked, and I nodded again since I want to know that question as well. Seriously though, is this girl a damned Yamanaka? Get out of my head!

"What the seal does it, theoretically, once it's in place and charged with chakra it uses a barrier to stop all foreign matter from entering any openings, whether that be the vagina or the anus. The barrier is made of pure chakra of that specific person, since it's your chakra that you use, so it won't be harmful to the users. It will also allow foreign matter out; basically making it a one way only. The seal itself will be set up for a single use, but last up to a full month during that use. Once activated, only the kunoichi will be able to deactivate it. If someone tries to breach the barrier, it will introduce a toxin into the other persons system causing paralysis. If the barrier IS breached, the remaining chakra is then placed within the womb to prevent possible pregnancies." Naruko explained to the both of us.

I looked at my student as I just sat in silence for a moment as I digested everything about my student.

One: She knew, and was very good from what I had observed, Kenjutsu.

Two: She was very talented with Fūinjutsu, or at least more so than myself.

Three: She has talent in seduction, though not fully sure how much talent.

And Four: She seems like a delight to be around!

Yep I so got the whole package when it comes to a student! God this apprenticing thing is going to be easy! And it's only been the first day!

"Well, I do believe that's enough on Fūinjutsu, how about we move onto why we're really here?" I ask, almost beaming with happiness due to my amazing student. Hell I may not even have to worry at all about her skills. I mean from when I picked her at the academy I knew we'd be focused on PRT, but I was afraid we'd be bombarded with too many things to do.

Naruko just nodded to my comment and stood, walking into the far room, which I'd guess was her bedroom, and walked out with a folded up padded table. I gave her a questioning look before I realized what she was doing.

"Alright," I said getting her attention after the table was set up, "Here's the scenario: I'm a business woman who's been destroying all of the competition with unknown means. We've been hired by the competition to gain what secrets I've been using and if possible eliminate me, but it isn't absolutely necessary for the mission. My profile is given which is: My name is Mitarashi Anko, I'm a Dango distributor that has recently shown up, and I've already bought out several shops across the elemental countries, though my primary business is in Hi no Kuni. I had started as a kunoichi but I never made it past genin due to me quiting for not liking the life style. I'm in my early twenties and am openly bisexual. I'm currently at a spa resort, taking time off from my destruction of the dango industry."

Naruko just nodded before walking into another room and walking out a giant white fluffy towel and strangely enough a geisha kimono with a red and blue flower designs on it, "Hello Mitarashi-san, I'm Uzumaki Naruko, and I'll be giving you your massage today." Naruko said with a soft smile and in a gentle tone.

I just nod, knowing that we've already started, and stood up walking over to the table. She sets the towel down for me and moves behind me to take my coat. I chuckle to myself as she slowly pulls it off my shoulders and walks over to her desk chair and places it on it. I pull my mesh armor from my body, leaving me completely exposed to both of the genin as I grab the towel and wrap it around my body and laid down on the table face down.

Naruko, I noticed, had given me a slightly opened stare and a soft blush before walking back over to me, "I must say Mitarashi-san, you have a remarkable body, I'm rather jealous really." Naruko said as she pulled the towel out from under me, letting it hang on the sides and bared my back. "So, have you been tense lately?" Naruko asked, doing a very nice job in trying to get me to talk. I decide I'll just play along and not make it hard on her yet.

"Oh you know, life is tense. Though I will admit it has been a little more tense lately than usual." I say in response.

"Ah, well don't worry one bit. I'll help relieve that tension from your body." Naruko said, finishing in a husky tone before turning and walking away for a moment, completely leaving the room.

"So~… This is seduction?" Tenten asked, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"It's mostly prep work right now. First Naruko should try to either keep me off balanced or very relaxed; most likely relaxed what with this being a massage. Then she'll try to get me to talk and from there it'll be touch and go really. Every seductress is different in how they operate, and no technique is used exactly the same between fellow seductresses." I answer back, without looking up.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting Mitarashi-san, I had to retrieve the oil." Naruko's voice sounded. I could hear her light footsteps until they stood next to me. I felt a warm liquid being poured lightly my back.

The next thing I knew, I felt nothing but pleasure as Naruko's hands began to massage the oil into my skin and kneed my back muscles. I couldn't help the moan that left my mouth, mainly because I wasn't expecting her to be this good. That and I haven't had a back massage in years! The closest I've been to a spa lately has been the Osen.

"So Mitarashi-san, what kind of business are you in?" Naruko asked as she found a knot in my left shoulder and started to work it out.

I moaned and answered within the guidelines of the scenario, "I'm in Dango Distributions. We're a relatively new company but *moan* we're really popular." I answer, moaning as her hands are doing wonders on my back and shoulders.

"A business woman? Well, with your body, I would have thought you'd have been a model, or a movie star. But a successful business woman, that's something. Oh it feels like this job must be hard from how tense you muscles are." Naruko said as her hands moved down my back.

I keep moaning softly, unable to stop myself, "It is, but we're the best out there." I answer.

"How does such a successful business woman like yourself keep her skin this smooth? It's absolutely beautiful!" Naruko asked excitement and love lacing her voice. I feel myself actually wanting to answer her questions; I wonder is there was something in the oil?

"OH, kami this feels good." I moan out as her hands are working the muscles in the small of my back.

"You must be rather physically active, your muscles are so strong!" Naruko said, admiration in her voice now.

"Well, I tried being a kunoichi early on, but I just didn't like all the killing and violence." I answer softly as the massage was starting to get really good as she moved from my shoulders and back to my feet now and I almost couldn't take how good this was feeling. I'm so making her 'practice' this ever week at the very least.

"So how does one work in dango distribution? It sounds rather complicated." Naruko asked as she moved up to my calves, slowly working one part of my thighs that are close to my knees.

"It's not that hard. You make the dango and ship it to different stores that sell it. I'm the only one however that makes it for all over the Elemental Countries though." I answer, choosing to brag a little.

"Wow!" Naruko answered with praise, "That must be hard! How do you do it? I mean doesn't the dango go bad?" Naruko questioned innocently, and I decided to push the difficulty for her a little.

"Sorry, that's a company secret." I answer in a flat tone before I let out a moan when her hands start working on my inner thigh.

"Oh, you can trust me, Mitarashi-_sama_." Naruko says in a velvety smooth voice, that is making my stomach do backflips.

Got to say I like how she switched up from me being a customer to me being her mistress, "Sorry, *moan* I really, *moan* can't." I moan out, as her fingers are so close to my now wet core.

"Oh Mitarashi-sama, your so wet," Naruko says in fake surprise as her fingers gently glide over my dripping sex.

"Please don't stop…" I give a fake whimper.

"Oh I don't know… I'm really not supposed to. I could get in trouble…" Naruko said in a worried tone, though I could hear in her voice that she seemed to be second guessing that.

"Please, I'm the one paying here." I say, pushing my characters money.

"Well… For you Mitarashi-sama, I guess." Naruko said, her voice right next to my ear, her warm breath on it, as she replied in what has to be one of the sexiest voices I've ever heard. The voice sent a shiver down my spine, and before I could say anything one of her fingers began to start teasing my entrance.

"Mmm, don't tease…" I moan out, this time from sexual pleasure. I had to admit, I could feel her channeling chakra and it was doing amazing things.

"As you wish, Mitarashi-sama." Naruko muttered huskily in my ear. Damnit I hadn't even noticed that she had climbed on the table! Her channeling chakra through her fingers while pleasuring me was too damn distracting! "So back to my question Mitarashi-sama, how does one get to where you are? Did you start off just making Dango and one day wanted to sell it around the world?"

Her fingers keep thrust in and out and a steady pace, though it wasn't fast enough to get me off yet. It was enough to keep the pleasure coursing through me though and that was distracting, "I *moan* started just in shipping, then I grew to Dango and decided I wanted to own all the possible Dango trading." I tell her. After the words finish, she picks up the pace ever so slightly, giving me more pleasure to focus on.

"How have you been doing it though? The dango has to be bad by the time it gets from your bakeries to the stores." Naruko continued to question in her husky voice right in my ear, her warm breath against my ear and neck.

I go to put up some resistance and tell her it's a secret again only for her fingers to find my G-spot at that exact moment. I cry out in pleasure, my hips bucking, as I feel myself hit the precipice of my orgasm only I can't climax! Something was stopping me, and the pleasure was beginning to get to me.

"Come now Mitarashi-sama, if you tell me I'm sure you'll feel so much _better_." Naruko allured to. The little witch! She's holding my orgasm ransom if I don't give up the fake information. Before I can have the character I'm portraying beg for release as I feel she would in this case, I feel her teeth lightly scrap against my neck!

"Storage scrolls!" I scream out, "I pay missing-nin to use storage scrolls to move them quickly! Once inside they stay fresh until unsealed, NOW PLEASE!" I scream out, letting my hips buck even harder to find the necessary friction to let me climax.

After I finish speaking the dam breaks I feel myself scream out in release, despite wanting to try to stay quiet. I can honestly say now that she's good. To go so far as to withhold an orgasm is a great technique for a beginner seductress. We will have to work on her questioning skills, since she seemed to dance around the information she really wanted for a while, a little too long in my personal opinion.

After my orgasm finishes, I lay there basking in the euphoric aftershocks, almost completely blissed out over everything that's happened, and not all of it with just this session.

I get a damn good student.

An amazing orgasm.

And to finish it all off, I figured out just what all I need to teach her in. Yep today has been a good day!

"That was good gaki," I mumbled out as I turn over and look as Naruko is now standing off to the side leaning against her chair and looking smug. Tenten was doing an incredible impersonation of a tomato. Well an aroused tomato if her rubbing her thighs together and her nipples showing through her shirt were anything to go by.

"I live to please." Naruko said as she pushed off the chair, walked over and grabbed my clothes.

"You did very good, though you could have been a little more aggressive with trying to get the information. Probably wouldn't have led to that ending, but still good. You didn't make the kill either which…" I start to say only to be interrupted by Naruko.

"I did make the kill." Naruko stated as she pointed to my right thigh. I looked closer and I could see a small pinprick near where the femoral artery is, "I used a normal senbon, but it would have been poisoned on a real mission. You'd have walked away without any the wiser and in a couple hours die."

I was stunned! I hadn't even felt the strike, or the intent to strike!

"I didn't even see you strike!" Tenten exclaimed with wide eyes, her face looked to be calming down a little bit. I couldn't help the soft nod I added to her statement.

"That was the point," Naruko said as she went back to leaning the chair, "Anko was in the middle of her orgasm when I struck so she wouldn't feel it, and your attention was focused on her moans more than what my other hand was doing."

"Well… I'm impressed gaki!" I say with a smile, "Training is going to be lots of fun! Hope you don't chicken out on me."

Naruko just looked me straight in the eye with a smirk that I knew would have matched my own.

"Bring it on." Naruko said seductively, and I felt my grin just grow ever bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I've got to say, I'm loving all of the positives everyone is sending me, as well as those you actually have time to want to discuss some things! I'm happy this story is being taken seriously, and not just put off because everyone thinks it is just smut. Now I know I've had a few messages about this so just to clarify: I will be jumping POV's often to give different perspectives. A lot of it will be on Naruko, but it will also switch up randomly to outside characters.**

**Now then, you all didn't want to read this just to listen to me randomly write A/N's so on to the fanfiction!**

**Please Review after you finish reading.**

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

**Kurenai's POV**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

One month.

One month we jōnin sensei have had our squads, and though I'm not sure about everyone else, I'm incredibly happy about everyone on my squad. It was a little rough at the beginning, but after a little work I was able to get them working as a normal team.

Well normal-ish.

Being that they are all two of them are clan heirs, and one is a clan heiress, it was safe to say I was going to be walking on egg shells for a while. One wrong step and BAM! I'm demoted to chūnin and working gate duty with Kotetsu and Izumo.

The three on my team were from three of the big clans; Aburama, Hyūga, and Inuzuka. I hadn't really had any interactions with any of them except Hinata when I was under orders to escort her to and from the academy and able to form a sort of sisterly bond with the girl.

Aburama Shino, he was like every other Aburama; He was a quiet and reserved kid. I've done everything I could to get him to socialize a little more with the team, or even just me, but he didn't' really take to it. He is still rather affected by the stigma that the bug-using clan normally has to live with, but we as his team have been trying to help him with that.

He was a very logical thinker, and was able to see through most situations and come up with a plan to work through everything. It was why he worked so well on my team, since Hinata and Kiba were both rather emotional. I did find out that he was rather attached to his teammates, even if he doesn't show it.

The main thing combat wise that we've been working on has been his Taijutsu. It was actually him that came up to me and asked for the training after a spar with his teammates. He said that due to his dependency on his insects, he felt he needed more help in this area. So alongside teaching the usual chakra control methods, which he was able to get down easy thanks to his insects eating most of his chakra, I made sure to drill him in the basics of Taijutsu. I didn't know a lot about Taijutsu, it wasn't my area of expertise, but I was able to put together a good conditioning routine for him. Once we gained a little more experience, I'm going to ask Gai to see if he can help find a proper style for him. Right now I just want him in shape for it.

Inuzuka Kiba, I can describe him with two words: Teenage Boy. Like all teenage boys, he was loud and brash, really just an overall hot head. He was also a pervert; which after a chat with his mother, sister, and a couple of my homemade anti-pervert Genjutsus including one where his penis fell off, I was able to correct that. Though I am a little worried I might have been a little harsh on him, it's nothing that time won't fix!

Kiba was our group's nose. He could sniff out just about anything, one of the reasons my team currently holds the record of catching Tora in under an hour; something that they are rather proud of really. He's also been a major help when it comes to their teamwork, since he's lived with the whole pack mentality, and really has shown since they operate more like a team that has spent close to a year working together instead of a brand new team.

With Kiba, outside of the normal training I had for the rest of the team, I went the exact opposite on his training that I did with Shino. Kiba had one of the lowest scores in class; it wasn't that he wasn't intelligent, just that he didn't have the patience to sit still and learn. So I started by physically strapping him to a chair and forcing lessons down his throat, afterwards he seemed to take to them decently. Kiba was the one who took the longest to get his chakra control up to par.

Hyūga Hinata.

She's like the little sister I always wanted. I've known her for going on two years now; her father thought it was necessary that she be escorted to and from the academy. During that time I was able to get rather close to her. She isn't like any other Hyūga, she's kind and gentle, however also unlike other Hyūga she's rather timid; and in this life that's a rather bad thing to be. Timid people tend to not get into confrontations, which tends to lead to their own deaths since they don't want to confront the enemy and it gives an opening.

I've tried everything I can think of to help my surrogate little sister with her courage. I even went to others for suggestions; but despite my best efforts she just kept to being timid. I almost thought it was an act at one point until she started fainting. I was hoping that maybe with Kiba's hotheadedness, that it might help her gain a little courage from working with her team.

Yeah, I was wrong.

So that's why I'm forced to resort to rather drastic measures. I'm going to enlist the help of someone who I'm positive could break her out of her timid shell and show her that she truly is strong… Or it'll break her completely and she'll be timid forever. I know it's a risk, but I'm out of options and it is effecting how well they handle themselves in the field. I was even hoping on getting them to start easy C-rank missions instead of the D-rank chores we've been doing, so I really need them to be effective.

And that is why I'm currently walking up the stairs of this apartment complex with my team; to see the one person I'm positive could help.

Mitarashi Anko.

If there is anyone who can help Hinata, it'll be her. I haven't actually talked with her in a while, she's been taking her sensei duties rather seriously, which I was happy about, and I've been busy with my squad as well. I was happy that her past experiences weren't stopping her from teaching. I was a little worried when I had heard that she was still doing her work with the T&I Department, that she might be neglecting Naruko, but she seems to be handling it well if the rumors were anything to go by.

As I knocked on the three digit marked door, I started to recall everything I had formulated to getting her to help; First I was going to appeal to her as a sensei, and if that didn't work I was going to guilt trip the hell out of her for when she decided to camp out on my couch for six months. Combine all of that with me asking as a friend for a favor, and it's not like she could say no right?

I heard a soft groan, and then a curse before I heard footsteps walking quickly to the door.

It was odd that I would find her here, since this wasn't her apartment, but Hokage-sama said she would be here. He said that she had been visiting this apartment near every day since she had gained her apprentice.

The door opened and there my best friend stood.

Without her coat.

Leaving everything open, as her mesh armor didn't hid a lot, and my students were right behind me. I could just about FEEL Kiba's leering gaze on my friend.

"Anko-chan! Cover up damnit!" I screeched out, as I went to move my body to keep hers out of their line of sight.

"Sorry, I was rather busy. What do you need?" Anko asked, folding her arms over her busty chest effectively hiding a little more, but still not enough in my opinion.

"Sorry, I needed to ask a favor. Can I come in?" I asked, lowering my voice back down to a normal register. Anko looked like she was about to say something before another groan came from further in the apartment.

"Oops, sorry in the middle of something," Anko said as she dashed off further into the apartment. Now normally you'd think that when someone does that, you'd leave right? Well I'm worried that someone could be hurt, especially knowing how much of a possibility it was when Anko is involved, so I don't leave.

I rush in after her, completely forgetting about my students since their rather quiet; not odd for Hinata and Shino, but Kiba… he really likes to talk, whether to himself or the ever present puppy on his head, so him I'm not used to him being silent.

As I run into the next room, mentally wondering who's apartment this is, because the kitchen is spotless and Anko is not, I see Anko standing over her apprentice who is on the ground with her legs pulled together and with an expression that looks rather painful.

"Name… Nai-chan? What the hell?! I said I'm busy!" Anko said, turning her attention to me. I stood there for a moment as I tried to come up with a good excuse.

"Umm, no you said you were in the middle of something, then a groan and you run off. I was worried that someone might be hurt." I say quickly in my defense. A weak excuse I know but it was all I had right now.

Anko didn't look all that impressed with my answer, but before she could speak Naruko, who was on the ground still, groaned again. I moved to assess Naruko's condition, but Anko squatted down in front of the girl, effectively cutting me off.

"What was our first mission with Team 7?" Anko questioned the girl. I'm now really confused on what was going on.

"It was *groan* clearing weeds from Ya*grown* Yamanatsu-san's yard." Naruko answered, and she seemed to be panting slightly.

"Good," Anko said, looking rather pleased, "Now here's a more something more difficult: Name all of the current Kage, which Kage they are, and what they are most known for." As Naruko looked like she was going to answer her eyes went wide and then she suddenly doubled over.

"Anko-chan, what the hell is going on?" I asked rather concerned for her student, and mad that she didn't seem to be.

"Shush Nai-chan. Answer Naruko!" Anko said, and it was only now that I saw a small remote in her hand with a dial on it. She moved it from '5' to '7'.

"The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, he's known as the Kami no Shinobi! *moan* The Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, no sername, known for sta-*moan* starting the Bloodline wars in Kirigakure. The Y-*moan*Yondaime Raikage, Ei, known to be the *moan* fastest man alive, topped *moan* only by the Yondaime Hokage! The Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki, known for hold*moan*ing the second longest rein as Kage in history; topped only by the Sandaime Hokage. The Yondaime *moan* Kazekage, Subaku no Kin, known for his use of Gold dust!" Naruko yelled out. When she was finished she was openly panting, and shaking.

"Good, very good. Hold for just a little longer." Anko said as she stood up and walked over to a desk that looked slightly cluttered. Grabbing an ink well, brush and a scroll, she walked back to her student and arranged everything neatly in front of the girl, "Now, I want you to draw a storage scroll that can hold at least ten kunai."

Naruko clenched her teeth, in an attempt to stop the tremors running through her I think, mainly because she did stop shaking... for the most part. She unrolled the scroll, dipped the brush in the ink and started to draw on the scroll.

She drew a seal for a moment before I saw Anko take the remote and turn it all the way to '10'. Naruko seemed to almost loose it and but kept drawing all the same. Surprising me a little with her ability to draw straight lines from her shaking.

While all of this is going on, I'm standing off to the side, confused, worried, and concerned for the young kunoichi. Obviously there was something going on that I didn't know about, but with the way Anko was acting all calm, she obviously wasn't sick. Trying to train Naruko under the effects of poison? That's a dumb training method, but one Anko might actually do!

Naruko ended up finishing and pushed the scroll to Anko, who pulled out ten kunai and proceeded to seal them away. Naruko during that time looked like she wanted to dig her nails into the hardwood floor, as the shaking was returning, her face was getting red, and the veins in her neck were starting to show slightly. Okay poison might work, but why the remote?

After all ten kunai were sealed away Anko nodded her approval, "Good, you can release now." Anko told her student, and I was not expecting what was happening.

Naruko's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head, her chest thrust out as her back arced and she screamed out in a tone, that I can only describe as orgasmic bliss. She fell backwards and that was when I noticed a trail of fluid running down her leg, and that she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt. As Naruko convulsed slightly, Anko moved quickly and, putting her hand under the girls skirt, removed two objects.

Holding them up I could see they were vibrators! Wireless vibrators!

And of course then I realized the situation.

My best friend, who I've known for going on thirteen years, had her apprentice strapped up with vibrators… and I witnessed the whole thing! No wonder she didn't want us here!

The only question I couldn't figure out was, why the hell Anko was doing this to Naruko.

I looked over and Naruko was lying on her back, legs slightly parted, breathing heavily and looking really dazed.

"Anko-chan, mind explaining what the fuck you're doing?!" I demanded. This was not what you were supposed to be doing with your apprentice! A lover… Maybe, but not an apprentice!

"We're training." Anko said simply as she moved to turned the sex toys off and set them on a towel I hadn't noticed.

"THIS IS NOT TRAINING!" I almost yelled, was close, but I held back a little.

"Yes it is." Anko stated giving me a firm look, "The gaki here is a seduction specialist, she's going to be placed in positions that end up giving her pleasure, sometimes whether she wishes to feel it or not since there are hundreds of chemically synthesized aphrodisiacs out there. So she needs to be able to operate while still being pleasured, otherwise she'll end up failing her missions. This training is helping her get used to working while being regulated continuous stimuli, hence me asking random ass questions." Anko finished saying, and the worst part was that I actually understood the need for the training.

This whole situation went completely against everything I stood for! You don't get involved with your students, and you shouldn't be with someone who was at least a decade younger than you! I mean, I know my morals are a little high strung, but it's what I've stuck for so long. This whole thing just was bad, bad, bad!

"Anko-chan," I said in a normal tone now, making sure she understood I was serious about what I'm saying, "I understand you're training, but going about it this way…"

"Is the only way! This way I can monitor her in case something goes TOO far and she breaks! Several kunoichi have tried this training and just either aren't able to do the training long enough for it to be effective, or they push TOO far and end up becoming addicted to it and become nymphomaniacs because they go too damn far!" Anko said heatedly, interrupting me.

I was shocked. I understand that pleasure was addicting, but did their training go that far? If so, why on earth would anyone want to do it?!

I never liked seduction; it never sat well with me when the woman's mission was to seduce multiple people over their careers and have sex with them just to get some information. I understood the reasoning behind it, but it was still immoral!

"Anko-chan…"

"ENOUGH!" Naruko roared out from her place on the ground and now sitting up, supported by her hands behind her. I'm shocked that this genin has the nerve to yell at us jōnin! And one who is her sensei!

"No more arguing about this training in my apartment damnit! You've already ruined the orgasmic high I had damnit! I'd like not to have a noise complaint as well. I'd also like to put on some panties before more of my classmates get to see me!" Naruko hissed out.

It took me a moment for her words to sink in before I turned around to see my team standing in the doorway. A quick glance back at Naruko, and I could see her skirt was sitting in a way that you could see her glistening sex.

"OhdearkamiI'msosorry!" I quickly yelled out and a rushed my team and pushed them into the next room, closing the door behind me. Kiba had a nosebleed and his stupid perverted grin on his face. Shino, though it was hard to tell with his coat coving most of his face was blushing, and Hinata looked about to pass out from the embarrassment of the situation. Hell from the heat from my face, I could tell I was blushing as well.

I could hear Anko's soft laughter from the room we were now occupying, as I was standing next to the door to make sure Kiba didn't try anything stupid. Not that I can see him succeeding, me and Anko would castrate him before he could, but I preferred to have my team whole and not missing the their small bits.

After a couple of minutes I felt the door push against my back and I moved out of the way to see Anko walking through the door, with her coat on finally, and Naruko in tow. Naruko, who now had spandex on under her skirt thank kami!; just walked over to her stove and started to boil water, for I'm sure tea, and Anko just took a seat at the table. She had some papers that had weird equations and formulas that I didn't understand, and she seemed to be looking over them.

We all sort of just stayed in an awkward silence for a moment before, of course, Kiba had to speak up.

"So… Naruko I see your doing well." Kiba said, his perverted grin still on his face. I think I might have to give him another taste of my anti-pervert genjutsus.

"Go ahead and get it all out of your system Kiba." Naruko said in a bored tone as she pulled several glasses out of a cupboard. From the number of glasses I guess she's going to offer us tea. Good, I'd hate to be asked to leave right now without being able to ask about Anko helping Hinata. Maybe I can convince her to help train the squad in stealth tactics as well? She is an assassination specialist, so she does know more than I do on the subject.

"What? I'm not going to make fun of you. You're working hard in your field as a kunoichi, how could anyone joke about that?" Kiba asked, and for a moment I was happy to see he was actually maturing a little.

Well that was at least until he opened his mouth again.

"That and it's nice to know that you're a natural redhead; means no surprises later on when you and I..." Kiba went to finish in a smug tone. I moved quickly and pinched a nerve in his neck to knock him out for a while, and effectively stopping him from finishing his sentence. It went quiet as for a moment, the only sound coming from the boiling water.

I looked back at Naruko and gave her my best apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry for my student. He can be a little crude at times." I said, hoping she'd forgive Kiba. I wouldn't put it past her to just demand that she be allowed to beat on him for a while. I would.

Naruko however just shrugged, "He can be as crude as he wants. It's nothing new really. He was like that even back at the academy." Naruko said, continuing with her bored tone as she served the tea. My simi-pure students nodded their thanks and took a cup, as I did the same.

Taking a sip, I was amazed at the flavor; It was really good! Hmm, wonder where she learned that?

"Oh yeah, Nai-chan, what did you need? You had to have come here for a reason other than getting a peak up my student's skirt." Anko asked me, looking up from the papers she was going through. Dear Kami, could she, you know, not being that up? I still can't believe I had let my guard down enough to forget about my students and put Naruko in a position where she was so exposed like that! And to people she'll end up working with too! Nothing spells 'awkward situation' like having to work with people who have seen you naked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, finally remembering the reason I had come here in the first place. Sorry I forgot what with everything going on, sue me! "I need your help with a little training for my squad. I was thinking maybe a little trade? I know your Genjutsu skills aren't the best, so I'll help Naruko with it and you help my squad?" I asked with hope.

To her credit, she looked like she was thinking on it for a minute.

"Why me? I'm sure there are quite a few other squads that could use the help." Anko said, looking at me seriously. Great! Now it's no longer fun Anko, but interrogator Anko.

"Well I needed a little help with a few things I'm not that great at, and again I am an expert in Genjutsu, which you aren't, so I figured a little help on both fronts would be good for our students." I answered in an equally serious tone.

Anko just gave me one of those she used to give me when we were younger. The look that said, 'I know you're talking bullshit, and I will find out what you really want!' Anko was never one to be left out of the loop if she could help it. And if she couldn't then she normally just went about her normal methods of finding out what it was.

"I guess that'll work, though you'll also have to speak with Kakashi. Naruko and I are kind of attached to them for the moment." Anko said, still eyeing me with a questioning gaze.

"Wait A-a-anko-san, why are you at-t-tached to H-h-hatake-san's s-squad?" Hinata asked in her usual timid and stuttering manner. Anko for a second looked at the girl with surprise before she schooled her expression.

"Because Naruko and I are mainly information gathering and assassination specialist, Hokage-sama thought it best that we be attached to an assault squad for missions right now. Odds are we'll end up being assigned to different squads later on, but for now we're with Kakashi's. So you might want to talk with him since he'll probably want to send his gaki along too." Anko informed my blue-haired student, who was poking her index fingers together… AGAIN!

And damn Anko! Of course she'd try to get me back for not telling her everything right away; but it's not like I can ask her to help my student with courage problems, IN FRONT OF MY STUDENT! I was going to ask her after she agreed, I didn't think it was going to be this difficult damnit!

"I'll talk to him, but who knows, maybe he'll want to focus on his own training program for his students instead of wanting my help." I say back, using every ounce of control I have to keep the anger out of my voice.

Anko kept looking at me for a moment before turning to her student.

"These look good gaki. I want you to make a working one, with an antidote, before the end of next week. We'll test it then." Anko informed her student who just shrugged. I already know about Naruko's use of poisons; it scares me a little that someone so young is into just a deadly art, but what can you do? She's not my student, and it's all good so long as it's not used on Konoha forces or its population.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair now," I say, as I make my way towards the door, making sure to drag my perverted student behind me, "Oh Anko-chan, after your finished training for the day, come find me so we can have a drink. It's been a while since we last met up." I made sure to say as I was out the door so she couldn't refuse.

As we walked down, or in Kiba's case was dragged, the stairs I couldn't stop the internal chuckle I had. I had gotten what I needed, and that's all that mattered. Though I really need to apologize to Naruko about my forgetfulness and basically allowing my student's a free peepshow.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**Naruko POV**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

I heaved a sigh as my apartment door closed.

It's not that I don't like my old classmates. I'm just annoyed with the whole situation. We had just gotten back last week from Anko-sensei's Forest of Death. I had lasted four days this time before Anko-sensei pulled me out. I just really wasn't in the mood after that failure despite Anko-sensei saying it wasn't one.

Anko-sensei, despite what any of the rumors say, is actually an excellent teacher! I've done the mandatory 10 D-Rank missions with Team 7, and during that time she made sure to teach me every day. In all honesty, she's become my best friend as well as my sensei.

During the one month I've been her apprentice, I've learned a lot!

Like a lot, a lot, not just some a lot, but a lot, a lot.

She's made sure I knew several defensive Ninjutsu, i.e. **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Mud Wall), and Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole)**. I really like the last one for my assassination techniques. Seems to scare the crap out those I end up testing my skills on when I randomly pop out of the ground.

She's taught me a single offensive jutsu, simply because she didn't want me to be too defensive oriented, **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)**. According to Anko-sensei it was a basic jutsu so she wasn't too worried about me learning it. She also didn't want to teach me TOO many offensive jutsu and become too combat oriented, and instead focus on my stealth and assassination skills as well as the more subtle arts.

Outside of combat, she took me to the T&I Department building and had me try to seduce a couple of prisoners for information; two men and a woman.

Was really easy since they were civilians, or at least I think they were. I didn't really care, I just did what Anko-sensei asked me to. She had me change up techniques, playing a submissive geisha to a dominatrix. Honestly? The dominatrix was fun, not something I'll do every day, but still fun.

I have been sparring with Panda-chan as often as I can. A lot of the time, Lunatic Jr.-san would join as well to help with my Taijutsu.

My Taijutsu, I found out, was remarkably close to Anko-sensei's. After she ended up looking at the styles Lunatic-san had brought, she picked one out and compared it to a style she had originally that she didn't learn. Since they were similar, she asked the man if it would work and he gave her the affirmative.

The style was called **Mizu Hebi o Nagareru (Flowing Water Snake)**. Anko-sensei said it was the more defensive version of her style, and that it required the body to flow rapidly around their opponent instead of bend like hers does, she seemed really proud that she was able to get me the style. My body, while somewhat bendy, flowed a lot easier then bent, so she felt it was the perfect style to combine with my **Suiren o Nagareru (Flowing Water Lily)** Kenjutsu style. Panda-chan had been interested in where I had learned the style, and I told her that Akira-Baa-sama had bought the scroll for me to learn from. I never knew why, she just did. Then again, she did a lot of things that didn't make sense that I never really questioned.

I think she's just a crazy old lady, but I'd never speak those words out loud.

EVER!

That woman is family, no matter how crazy her methods might be!

"Alright Naruko-chan, what did you make of that?" Anko-sensei asked me, bringing me out of my musing over everything I was learning.

I took a moment as I rethought over everything.

"She's after something, Kurenai-san is. If I had to guess, it's probably something to do with Hinata, help her work on her courage or something like that. Only thing I can see that fits." I said analytically. Seriously, why else would she show up? Kurenai's a jōnin, so it's not stealth, they're not an assassination squad, and if it was Taijutsu for Shino then she would have gone to Lunatic-san.

"Well, this should be interesting none the less. Now I also wanted to tell you that we're going to try the weeklong trip into the Forest of Death again in two weeks. So I'm going to work you into the ground again. Just felt you might want the heads up." Anko-sensei said, and honestly? I'm rather happy she informed me this time.

Unlike last time where she showed up at two in the morning, broke into my place and hogtied me, kidnapping me and throwing me into the forest, with very little gear all the while saying something about survival training.

I wasn't too happy as you can imagine.

"Oh, we need to go grab a mission. I'm going to say your good enough to start C-rank missions. We'll see if we can get one without Kakashi's squad otherwise we may not be leaving the village anytime soon." Anko-sensei said, and I had to agree with her. Team 7 wasn't really working out all THAT well. They seem to be fighting each other more than anything else.

Sasuke thinking he's superior to everyone, including his own sensei, Sakura the fangirl who just wants Sasuke's attention, and some pale kid who seems to love infuriating everyone; I kind of like Pale-san a little because of that, at least up until he called me slut-san, then I backhanded him into a tree 'accidently'.

…

Pft stupid Pale-san.

"Okay sensei." I reply as I quickly walk into my living room to grab my sword. As I put on my belt and head back into the kitchen, Anko-sensei is tapping on her sandals.

"Let's go Gaki, we're off to Hokage-sama!" Anko-sensei said in her usual lunatic, happy tone.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hokage's Office (Still Naruko's POV)

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Being Anko-sensei's student is rather exhausting at times.

I mean, I know how to act. And one of the ways you don't is by kicking in the Hokage's door like you own the place! Seriously, she's going to get us killed by the ANBU the quickly respond to the threat one of these days.

"Ah Anko-chan, Naruko-chan! What a pleasant surprise to see you two beautiful kunoichi. I assume your training is going well?" The Hokage asked. I liked the Sandaime. He'd used to come visit me when I was working as a geisha all the time. He's really a lot of fun to be around, even if he is a little pervy at times. He's also the reason I have such a great apartment at such a low price! He's like that one perverted grandfather everyone loves.

"Hokage-sama," I bow with respect. This was the man who's currently the longest living Kage in history, with Ōnoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage coming in second. Seriously, what's with the Sandaime's? Where they all just kami-like people for their generation?

"Hokage-sama," Anko-sensei says as well, changing up from her rude opening of kicking the door open, "I'm here wondering if there's a C-rank mission me and Naruko-chan can take on our own. Team seven isn't ready for one yet, but I believe Naruko is." Anko-sensei said in all seriousness. It's these moments that I'm proud to call myself her apprentice. The other times well… It's best not to talk about them.

I watched as the Sandaime quickly looked me over, for professional or pervy reasons I'm not sure, before turning back to Anko-sensei. He heaved a sigh as he went to talk, "So you think your student is ready for a C-rank hmm? Well you would be the first genin of your graduating class to do a C-rank… Let me see…" The Sandaime said as he grabbed a scroll that held all of the C-Rank Missions on it, if the numerous 'C's all over the back of it were anything to go by.

"This mission should be perfect for you Naruko-chan, considering your skills." The Sandaime said as he held out a scroll to Anko-sensei.

Anko-sensei grabbed the scroll and opened it up and gave it a quick scan.

"Information gathering?" Anko-sensei said with, if I'm not mistaken, curiosity. Not entirely sure why since well that's one of the things I do! Has she even been paying attention to my training?!

"Correct," The Hokage answered, picking up his pipe from underneath a pile of paperwork and lighting it a quick application of Katon chakra, "This mission is actually critical, as a jōnin team that I'm going to be assembling in a few days needs the information so they're not running into a situation blind. You are to gain information from the target by any means necessary. If you feel at any time your cover is blown you are allowed to eliminate the threat, so they can't inform his group. I'd rather the team go into a situation blind instead of a blind ambush. Method for the gathering of the information is your choice. Your deadline for the mission is in three days, so be back before then." The Sandaime finished with a puff from his pipe.

My eyes widened for a moment before I schooled my expression.

This was my job. It didn't matter if the target was innocent or not, how I performed might depend on the lives of my fellow shinobi. If that meant killing an innocent, as much as I may hate it, I'll do it no matter how much I hate it.

"We'll take it!" Anko-sensei said, continuing to use her serious tone. We both bowed and left.

Once we were outside, Anko-sensei turned to me, "Alright gaki, you heard the old man. We leave quickly, so go back and pack everything you think you're going to need. Poisons, seals, hell your lucky thong for all I care. Make sure you double check your senbon as well. I want to be completely prepared for anything. C-ranks have a tendency to get out of hand the fastest since most aren't expecting it to turn FUBAR. So better to be prepared then caught unaware. Meet up at the east gate in half an hour. I've got to go see Nai-chan really fast before we leave."

I could tell she was being serious, mainly by the fact that she hasn't grinned once yet. That and she was in, what I liked to call, 'sensei mode'. She gains a serious expression and talks in a very even tone.

"Hai, sensei!" I said as I took to the rooftops and rushed back to my place.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Once I made it back to my place, I did just as she said; grabbing everything I thought I would need. Clothes, kunai, shuriken, camping gear; hell I followed her advice and grabbed most of my thongs. I also made sure to grab my geisha outfit and makeup just in case.

I sealed it all into storage scrolls and put them in my pouch. Turning the concealment seals I have on my wrists that hide my storage seals that I keep my senbon in, I quickly seal up another five hundred needles in each wrist just in case.

Like sensei said, better to be prepared than caught unaware.

As I raced out of my apartment, making sure to lock the door as well, and sped off to the gates. I made it just as Anko-sensei did as well. I would have exclaimed about her speed, if I didn't know firsthand that she was insanely fast when she wanted to be.

Of course that firsthand knowledge came with me being thrown into an alligator infested lake, but whatever.

"Good you're here on time, ready to go?" Anko-sensei asked, which I just nodded. We showed our papers to Kotetsu and signed out of the village.

We had to move quick since the town we were headed to was half a day's journey away. That left us with a day and a half to get the information and make it back in time. Not a lot of breathing room to be honest.

"Umm, sensei, mind if I ask why we're taking a mission now? Don't you need to help Kurenai-sensei with her squad?" I asked, though I knew she probably might actually be using the mission as a reason not to teach Kurenai's squad. If there's one thing that Anko doesn't like doing, that's teaching other people. I seem to be the exception, and I think that's just because I'm her apprentice.

"Hehe, nope. I just told her that we were called in for a mission that only we could do," Anko-sensei said, her lunatic demeanor back, "She spazed out for a sec before she relented. I am however going to be having drinks with her when I get back to talk about the real reason she wants my help, and she's buying!" Anko-sensei finished, sounding really really proud of herself.

How the hell, did she go from, 'please teach my squad' to 'I'll buy the alcohol if you do it', I'll never know. Anko-sensei I think is a secret genius, she just likes being crazy.

"Oh yeah, you might want to be careful around Nai-chan," Anko-sensei said offhandedly, which drew my attention very very very quickly, since normally dangerous things she doesn't even seemed phased by, "She was talking a bit about you, I think that peak up your skirt might have sparked something!"

I couldn't help the groan I let out.

Great that's all I need, another jōnin who wants to fuck me. Not like I don't get that from Tsume once a month and now Anko-sensei seems to be trying really really hard as well. What is it with these women? Not complaining fully, just more out of annoyed curiosity.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**OMAKE!**

(Don't expect these often.)

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Anko-sensei do I really have to wear this outfit?" I groan out. I felt stupid wearing this outfit! The outfit was this: A shiny leather leotard, thigh high high-heeled boots, black leather forearm gloves, and a mask that just covered the skin around my eyes and the bridge of my nose. I had a whip rolled up in my hand to complete the look.

The outfit also had tassels on it, but I had refused with everything I had about those. I was NOT going to be doing this with fucking black and purple sparkly ass tassels!

"Yes!"

I turned towards the crowd that had gathered and narrowed my eyes. I quickly snapped the whip, the hard leather giving off loud crack.

"What was that?" I hissed out, and the crowd suddenly went 'poof' into spoke. I could stop my grin at that.

"See! You're a natural, now get in there and have fun!" Anko-sensei said pushing me towards the door to the cell room.

"I really don't want to do this!" I groan out again before straightening out my back and standing tall.

The door opened and I walked in to see a man standing in the corner near the other door to the prison. He stood at least six foot five inches tall, had to weigh close to two hundred, maybe two twenty?, pounds of what looked like rippling muscle. He had battle scars and a few tattoos as well as his hair cut short. He just screamed duty and badass!

I gave a mental gulp, before jumping straight into my persona.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked in a deep voice, that seemed to shake the walls for a moment.

I just gave me an evil grin, and cracked my whip at him.

"ON YOUR KNEES BITCH!" I yelled at him as I crack my whip again at him, gaining a cocky expression from the prisoner.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

3rd POV

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Outside the room Anko stood with a bucket of popcorn as she watched her apprentice whip the giant of a man into submission. Everyone from T&I was up against the window watching Naruko do her work for the solid hour she was in there.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Anko POV

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

I walked in just as the prisoner was being walked away out. My amazing apprentice stood in the center of the room and she watched the prisoner leave, with a hard-on I might add!

"So?" I asked as she turned to acknowledge my presence. She just gave me a blank look before a grin started to tug at the corner of her lips.

Finally it turned into a full blown evil smirk!

"That was kind of fun," Naruko said with an evil chuckle.

Kami. If your listening, Thank you for giving me this apprentice! My five foot nothing, weighing in at maybe a hundred pound, apprentice just dominated a giant! I've never been more proud!

I quickly threw my arm over her shoulder as we walked out of the room, "Oh my dear pupil, I have so much more to teach you." I say in my best attempt at a sagely tone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone who tried to look like they were doing something freeze and shiver in fear.


End file.
